ufg_earth_and_planet_arosfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Asia-Oceania Kingdom of South Caleblan
The South Caleblan , is a Kingdom in The South Pacific . It is bordered on the north by Caleblan and Hanguk-Nippon , on the south by Indonesia , by the east by and on the west by South China Sea. South Caleblan cover 2.000.000 square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 309 million.South Caleblan comprises of 17 Subdivison and 5 territory. South Caleblan is a stop for trading ship. Etymology South Caleblan name is come from the place itself.( South ) The standard way to refer to a citizen of South Caleblan is as a " South Caleblanian". History Before colonial era, South Caleblan inhabitated by Arekim-Pacifica. Which inhabitated South Caleblan since 23.000 BC. They inahabitated South Caleblan after a migration from Java. Formerly they were named as "Orang Jawa" before they migrate to South Caleblan. In 1672, the first European arrives in South Caleblan in formed of Dutch Explorer. The dutch trade and settle. Not until 1701, when the British landed. The Dutch were eliminated from South Caleblan. Led by Harold Patton, the British seize every territory. On June 12, 1817 the British encountered the French in Togian Islands. Then a war happen between France and the British The France gets support from South Caleblan for their help for South Caleblan to reach Independence. Finally in 1824, South Caleblan gains its independence. Geography The land are of South Caleblan is 345.900 sq mile. The climate is tropical. Kharfe Mountain Range extend from the Western most part of Papua to the border of Papua New Guinea, reaching the altitude of 5000 meters. Borneo forest type include Celebes, North Moluccas, and Mindanao. Most of South Caleblan is tropical rainforest. With rain happening at August till October. Placed on the Ring of Fire, South Caleblan has over 35 volcanoes. Mt. Jopaë in the Celebes, is the most active volcanoes. The highest point is Mt. Jayawijaya or called Farkend Peak reaching over 5080 m. Demographics Population South Caleblan has population of 347 million population, making it number 3th in the world. Largest ancestry groups are likely, Arekim-Pacifica, Caleblanian, and Moluccas. 34% are Arekim-Pacifica, 45% are Caleblanian, and 23% are Moluccas. Language English is South Caleblan de facto language, introduced by the British in 1767. Calebnese is the official language of South Caleblan. Spanish is also used in some region, so do Dutch. Religion Catholic and Christian are the largest religion in South Caleblan. Muslim is also one of the biggest religion with almost 57% people. Christian consist with 78% and Catholics with 70%. Largest Cities Demographics Population South Caleblan has population of 347 million population, making it number 3th in the world. Largest ancestry groups are likely, Arekim-Pacifica, Caleblanian, and Moluccas. 34% are Arekim-Pacifica, 45% are Caleblanian, and 23% are Moluccas. Language English is South Caleblan de facto language, introduced by the British in 1767. Calebnese is the official language of South Caleblan. Spanish is also used in some region, so do Dutch. Religion Catholic and Christian are the largest religion in South Caleblan. Muslim is also one of the biggest religion with almost 57% people. Christian consist with 78% and Catholics with 70%. Government The Kingdom of South Caleblan is a absolute monarch which is rule by laws of rights. South Caleblan legislation is a supreme laws of the land. The citizen of Souh Caleblan is a subject to three levels of laws Local Goverment: Administers police and fire forces, as well as other public works. Protects private property rights. Regional Goverment: Responsible for the local citizen, education and taxation Federal Goverment: Headquarted in New Manado, Celabney, the goverment responsible for the states, human rights, enviromental, health, national defense, and infrastructure. Foreign Relations and Military South Caleblan takes an active role in the world to fight CO2. South Caleblan has been officialy join the Coallition Forces. South Caleblan has a relation to The Sakhalinsk Empire and Hanguk-Nippon South Caleblan has spend almost on the military. Almost a half of the budget. Ministry of Defense responsible for any military actions. is divided into 4 branches; Air Force, Marines, and the Royal Navy. All of this are professioally served. In the event of war, Royal Armed Troops will send to the conflicts before reach South Caleblan. Economy South Caleblan has hold the 4th Economic Powerhouse in the world. and are two main trading partner. 89% used by private company, 67% by military, and 23% on airplane production. Unemployment is 3.78% largely due to the lack of economic planning. Tech-Valley is currently the most futuristic industry in South Caleblan, following gambling, tourism, private bussiness, hotel, and entertaiment. Culture South Caleblan is home to 67 variety of cultures as a result of migration. South Caleblan culture considered Eastern arrived from the Afro-Caleb migration. The largest culture in South Caleblan is Molluca Tribe that live around the Maluku Sea. Ice Age bring new culture from north and south. It is the new era during that time. South Caleblanian is considered as hardworking, nice, sportive, and smart. This has a result of rapid economic growth and sport champion in football. Infrastructure Personal transportation is dominated by car, and bikes, which operates in 2.900.456 miles of road. Public transportation such as, bus, subway, taxi, and ferry is used in most city. The civil airline industries is mostly operated by private industry, although there are some airline that operated by the goverment, for example, Air Mountain which is operated by the Papuan Provincical Goverment to help poor people in the mountains. Saint Arey International Airport in Caperny, is the 7th busiest airport in the world. Serving 67 international flights, 99 domestic flights, aswell 45 regional flights. Energy South Caleblan used oil, and natural gas. About 56% of electricity in South Caleblan used methane gas, and water. South Caleblan only used 15% of world coal which is signed by the Ministry of Environmetal Health in Kyoto Protocol. Oil refinery are spread across South Caleblan.